


Death is not the end

by Crystalcatgamer



Series: We are little nightmares [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, I love this game I swear to fricking god, Just gonna put in the fact that Six can respawn and she knows, My own headcanons, No beta we die like the Lady, Self-Indulgent, Six just be eating, this took me SO LONG, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer
Summary: It was her curse - to die again and again only to be reborn. And to have the stubborness and desperation to keep going. Six did not belong in the Maw, and would leave.The Lady would fall, and Six would rise.
Relationships: Six & Everyone
Series: We are little nightmares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075145
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Death is not the end

**Author's Note:**

> This is so long, and there are definitely weird gaps. I'm so sorry

Do you believe in death?

Six does, but not in the way most do. She believes that people will die, and are not eternal. She is not exempted. While she does die, however, she will always wake up again a little before her death occurred.

She has died enough times escaping the janitor. Been sucked dry by the leeches. Fallen into the huge chasms scattered across the Maw. Tossed into the oven or pot by the twin chefs. Trampled or eaten by the guests. And finally, the Lady.

The woman was the foundation of the Maw, the reason why children were locked up for their youth and beauty while guests came to gorge themselves. The Lady took all without remorse, and cared little for anyone but herself. If Six killed her, then the Maw would fall.

Would it?

The question nagged at Six. The Maw was not a person, and may very well be eternal. The Lady's magic kept it running, but the ship would still remain, open for anyone else to use it. Six pondered the thought as she sat in the vents. She would think about it when the time came.

* * *

Six was hungry. The hunger struck, sharp and fast as she made her way through the Maw. Everything hurt, and she felt like she was being torn up from within. Six hated the hunger, almost as much as she hated the Lady. She rarely died to the hunger, always managing to find food if she kept moving. Her hunger was strange, different from even the guests.

A curse placed on her by the Lady, one that brought agony beyond imagination. Only sated by eating food, though not as much as the guests, of course.

Was that meat? Yes, meat in a cage. An obvious trap, but Six was too hungry to care. She would get out somehow. She always did. She tore into the meat, practically slurping it up. Dimly she registered a click as the cage closed shut just before she passed out. Putting drugs in the meat. Just another way of showing to the children how helpless their predicament was. Not for Six.

* * *

Six had attempted escaping from the Maw a few times now. Each time she only made it to the Lady's quarters before everything got too much for her. Then she would retreat to this strange vent that drew her the first time she decided to stop. She would fall into the bottomless tunnel and at some point died before waking up back in her hideout. And she would have gone back in time too.

Everything was reset, from the state she had left the rooms in to the fact that the Janitor had his arms back. Six didn't understand why, but the message was clear. Either she went all the way or nothing.

A few days later she would end up dreaming of the Lady every night, waking up with a gasp each morning. This continued until the urge to do something won and Six would make her journey once more. It was a vicious cycle, one that prodded at her to keep going because what were the consequences?

It was her curse, to keep going and dying again and again and again, until she defeated the Lady and won. Why, she did not know. For her own freedom? To bring a end to the Maw? Whatever it was, the first few challenges were now breeze for Six.

Her body moved on it's own as it dodged the Janitor's hands before darting forward to pull apart the cage holding the door up. Said door slammed shut and sliced off the Janitor's arms. Once, she had died numerous times to this man. Now, his death was barely worthy of her attention. The vent popped open and she climbed in without a backwards glance.

* * *

Six's hunger was strange. It wasn't never ending like the guests but struck fast and irregularly, sated by eating some scavenged scraps or the occasional bait. But now, as she watched a rat squirm in it's trap, it had never looked so appetizing.

She was putting it out of it's misery, a small mercy. That's what she told herself as she bit down on the rat's neck, savoring the moment it's life went out of it and into her. She tore off a chunk of flesh, chewing frantically as her hunger finally retreated.

She stood up, looking down at the rat's corpse. It was a living thing, but also a pest that would have eaten her if it could. It was fine. Six kept moving, entering the pantry. The chef was in the next room, chopping up slices of meat.

The kitchen was easy enough thanks to the many Nomes that ran around the kitchen for whatever reason. They didn't seem to be very afraid of the twin chefs or the Janitor, and the three weren't too focused on catching them either. Anyway, this meant the chefs were used to seeing small creatures scurry about.

But if she was cornered or made too much noise, then she would be captured for food. However, though the chefs could see, they were slow and dumb. So right now Six sprinted through the kitchen, ignoring the chef's shout as she quickly climbed up the shelf next to the locked door. She lit the nearby lantern, watching in amusement as the chef reached uselessly for her. Pathetic.

She jumped, grabbing onto a nearby wooden beam and heaving herself up. She balanced on it, walking all the way to where cages filled with fish were kept on a ledge. She never understood why, since how on earth did the chefs reach it? She climbed up them, frowning at the smell and went into a small vent at the top.

She dropped into the bathroom and went to the bedroom, pushing open the door. She ignored the still sleeping chef on one of the beds and grabbed the key, swinging to get it off the hook. The chef snorted, getting up to turn on the light. Six clutched the key and made a dash for the elevator.

A Nome ran past her and into the pantry as the elevator opened. Six followed it to find it gone and instead a jar rattling, something trapped within. After a moment's debate she put down the key and smashed the jar to reveal another Nome.

Six hugged the Nome tightly, appreciating the small moment where she could pretend everything was alright. She picked up the the key and went back into the kitchen, creeping by the chef this time. She unlocked the door quickly and was in the meat grinder room. Six climbed into the dumbwaiter, which brought her to a freezing meat locker.

She grabbed the chunk of meat next to her and pulled it to the trapdoor. She moved quickly, not wanting to spend too long in the cold. The sooner she was done, the faster she got to the Lady.

* * *

Six wondered, sometimes, why the guests tried to eat her when they saw her. Were they so overcome with hunger - _gluttony_ \- that they didn't care? Or did they know what they were doing and simply wanted some live meat? Six didn't think about this often, since it clouded her mind.

She slid under the bathroom's basin just as the chef burst in, looking around frantically before rushing back out. The door slammed shut behind him, causing a can to fall.

Six crept back out and to pick up the fallen can before throwing it at the mirror. It shattered to reveal a small room with a chair. Six didn't want to know why there was a chair and climbed up the gate at the back of the room. Soon she was balancing on pipes, all the way to the table as the chef chopped something up behind the screen.

She landed neatly and picked up the doll statue next to her before smashing it. She watched the black mist wisp away before taking the elevator. She knew what was coming and didn't like it.

Six lit the lantern and stood at the door, staring at the long corridor. Then she took a deep breath and ran. Doors slid open to reveal dozens of guests, barely even noticing her as they clambered on all fours. So drunk on their food and gluttony that she wasn't even the reason they were here.

Six ran, faster and faster, jumping down the stairs and dodging the fallen cupboard. Up the table and past the grabbing hands of more guests, heading for that one last lantern and-

Six leaped, just barely catching the hook as the support broke, depositing her neatly on the opposite balcony. She turned just in time to see a guest fall, the death bringing a smile to her lips. She lighted the nearby lantern, proud that she had gotten through all that without dying once.

She had just shimmed through the small gap in the doors when the hunger struck. It was worse than before, stabbing at her stomach.

**It needed something better than bread or meat. It needed something with life.**

Six crept forward, feeling agonizingly slow as she went down the corridor, every step as good as torture. She entered the next room to find a Nome offering a sausage to her. It was amazing, that the small critters cared enough to give her food. She staggered forward, one hand out to take the sausage.

Something felt wrong, oh so wrong as her vision faded, and she became hyper aware of the Nome's unguarded posture and-

Six didn't have time to finish the thought because she was plunging into the Nome's neck, shoving aside the sausage. And it felt so _good_ , blood filling her mouth as she chewed. The terrified cries from the Nome as it faded away, giving it's life to her. And oh, it was a wonderous thing, the amount of energy filling her inside, more than anything she had ever eaten.

And now Six couldn't go back, because she craved the sweet flesh of a living thing, the beautiful sounds that filled her ears as she ripped into it. She finally came to after a few moments drunk on the bliss, staring at the Nome's bloodied corpse.

Immediately she felt sick, because the Nome had just been trying to survive, and was kind enough to stay so it could offer her food. And she had shoved the food aside to eat it. After so many days spent seeking the Nomes out, hugging them and lighting lanterns for warmth they needed, it had all come crashing down.

They had been right to be wary and skittish, because even an child could be a monster. Six slumped onto the ground, cradling the body. It was gone, dead because of her greed. This went beyond the Lady's curse, because it had never wanted an living thing.

Six had wanted it, wanted to taste another's life and devour it whole. It was all her fault. After a while Six got up, because if she turned back now with this knowledge who knows what else she might do. She went on, and finally climbed up a ladder through the vent to see the Lady entering her elevator. Six watched the woman walk in, feeling hate flare up inside her. Yes, she would not turn back now. Not until she destroyed the Lady.

She rode the elevator, which opened to reveal the Lady's quarters. She ran, going up the stairs, past the painting and portraits - _she didn't look at them, not a single one_ \- and stopped before the bedroom. It was time now. She would defeat the Lady and bring an end to the Maw.

Six took a deep breath and crept in, wincing as the door creaked ever so slightly. Everything felt too loud now, and she kept going after what felt like a eternity.

Six heard the Lady's slow and hypnotic humming, an sound that made her scowl in disgust. She crept by the woman, watching her brush her long, black hair. Six entered the next room and straightened, walking past the bed.

Here she stared at the pot that contained the key she needed, but had no other way to get it except smash it. She had to break it and hide before the Lady came, then wait until the woman left. Six needed the key, needed the room it would unlock. Her only hope of killing the Lady nestled within the room. She clambered onto the nightstand and slowly pushed the pot to the cage.

Before it fell Six was already down and crouched under the bed, freezing as the pot shattered so loud. She waited, waited for the Lady to teleport in and look for the source of the noise. After a few minutes Six finally crept back out, confused. The Lady didn't appear at all. A quick check showed the woman wasn't downstairs either. Which meant...

The Lady was in the very room she wanted to unlock.

Six's heart sank, because the Lady was vain, not stupid. The only thing capable of shattering in this room was the pot lying in pieces on the floor. It wasn't hard to piece together that an intruder was somehow here and attempting to unlock the Lady's walk-in wardrobe. It was unlikely, yes, but still one of the most possible scenarios.

Six hugged herself tightly, staring at the key lying among the shards of porcelain. Then she grabbed it and ran. Out the room, down the stairs, insert the key and open the door. A long, dark corridor lay before her, and Six felt itchy all over because she _knew_ something was watching her.

The Lady was here among the shadows, waiting for her to take the first step. Six readied herself, because this was her chance and she was loath to do this all over again. Then she ran.

Instantly she heard a small poof as the Lady teleported behind her, floating swiftly after her. Six didn't bother looking back because that wasted valuable time. The only reason she was still alive was because the Lady found it harder to focus on a moving object, and that Six had learnt early on that her attempts were amusing for the woman.

Six's whole adventure would be nothing but a game to her if the Lady ever knew of it. The Lady was letting her live because she wanted to see how far she could go. Six didn't waste the opportunity and moved faster, sliding under a drawer and past countless mannequins.

The Lady moved among them, her white mask glowing faintly in the dark as she watched Six. Six didn't stop running, and she could run for a long, long time. She realizes now, that despite her contempt for everything on the Maw - _except for the Nomes and children, but she doesn't want to think about that_ \- she has run from them all.

She hurt the Janitor when she had an advantage but had avoided everything else. But she won't keep running from the Lady.

Finally Six tumbles into a room and gasps for air, straining to hear whether the Lady followed. Then Six looks up at the table in the room and remembers that the Lady would not enter this room.

On the table an small mirror nestled on a soft cushion, with a simple black design on the edges. Her heart leaps at the sight and for once in her short life hope blossoms in her chest. Carefully, delicately, she takes the mirror from the table and walks back out.

She sees daylight streaming through the skylights, shifting as the Maw bobs and moves. Six plants herself in a spot of light and waits. She can almost hear the Lady's soundless snarl as she appears and notices the mirror.

Shadows curl around the Lady, and Six detects the slightest sense of admiration from the woman at how far Six had gotten. The Lady melts back into the darkness and slowly circles Six, just barely noticeable.

Six spins in time to see an mannequin move, and then turns around again to see the Lady. Instantly she raises the mirror, and when the light catches it glows, drawing small black particles from the Lady.

There's a flash and crash and a scream, and Six slowly gets back up to see the Lady covering her mask.

_The Lady looks at the little girl before her, hate filling up inside her. How dare such a small, insignificant thing challenge her. She retreats back to the shadows, circling in on the girl once again like a predator and it's prey._

**But who's to say roles can't change?**

Six was breathing heavily now and her arms burned. Everything hurt, but she forced herself back up and slowly lifted the mirror again. The Lady was weaker now too, and she didn't move as quickly.

Six had lost count of how many times she aimed the mirror and how the Lady was rebounded with a scream. This should be the last one...right?

Sweat trickled down her neck, and she knew she wouldn't last another try. The recoil from the mirror was too much for her all at once. She lifts the mirror one last time, watching it glow softly and suck out _something_ from the Lady.

Then the Lady **screams** , louder than before and the mirror s h a t t e r s

Everything goes dark, and Six is left wondering if she's dead for good now, since she couldn't kill the Lady. Suddenly she wakes up, the mirror broken before her.

Then the hunger pains assault her, so much much worst than any other time, perhaps because of how close the Lady was. The Lady, who Six could see was in another patch of light, struggling weakly to get up. The woman's mask lay on the ground, tossed aside. The Lady is on all fours, no longer graceful as her hair falls forward in a mess, covering her face.

But Six doesn't care about that, because all she sees is the white flesh usually covered by the Lady's hair. Her mouth waters as the hunger strikes again, only fueling it.

She creeps forward, no longer listening to the part of her that screams at her to stop. It was for her survival, and the Lady would die either way. Besides, Six wasn't in charge anymore.

She only thinks of sinking her teeth into the pale neck presented before her, ripping the meat off. Then Six touches the Lady and begins her **feast**. It's delicious, a thousand times better than anything she ever tasted.

Because the Lady has been taking lives for years, and now they're all going to her. The flesh was sweet and smooth, sliding down her throat. She kept eating long after the hunger abated, until every last drop of life from the Lady was gone.

She stands up, filled with energy and life. Then the shadows move, slowly drawing to her. Because she had killed their master, and she was the only one left.

Six didn't flinch as the shadows surged into her, filling her up with power beyond imagination. It was all hers, now.

And so was the Maw.

* * *

Six walked with small, purposeful steps. The door opened before her, revealing a long corridor with tables filled with guests. They reached for her when they noticed her, only to be sucked dry with her newfound powers.

She relished the control, the lives she was taking with barely a thought. The old Six was gone now. She reached the end of the corridor, the large door opening to reveal bright sunlight.

She winced at the sudden brightness, but her eyes soon adjusted. Six walked up the stairs, letting the light wash over her. Distantly as she reached the top she could hear the Nomes chittering, swarming at the bottom. The sound tugged at a hazy memory, but she pushed it away.

Six stepped out, into the sun. The Maw had sunk, leaving only the top visible. Six tugged at her raincoat, watching the shadows curl around her hand. She had done what she needed. So it was time to move on.

A ship's horn blasted, just as everything faded away.

_Meanwhile, a man rested a hand on the TV before him, transferring his image to it for a short moment. The TV flickered and shut down, causing him to frown in displeasure. No matter, the deviation would be seen. His plan was in motion._

**_The end was near._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me any edits you think I should make!


End file.
